


Change of Habits

by Another_Freak1258



Series: Incestious Codependency [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Established Relationship, Humor, Knotting, Leg Humping, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Regret, Sam is a Tease, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After performing the Inuit spell, Dean starts to exhibit behavior much like a dog’s. Sam should probably be more concerned, not be entertained, and most definitely not want to prolong the case. Though, Dean has been bugging him to unwind after the Trials... That’s Sam’s excuse for relishing Dean’s new habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Habits

Watching his big brother in amusement, Sam raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure that chocolate won’t kill you, Dean. It’s a mind-meld; a mental thing.” Technically Sam isn’t sure if that’s true, because Kevin didn’t say that _exactly_ when he spoke to him. “Don’t think that the spell effected you physically...”

 

Dean glances at the chocolate sadly, and, not wanting to take any chances, tosses it back on the bed.

 

Sam goes over to the bed, rolling his eyes. “You’re just deciding to waste it?” He picks up the chocolate bar and starts eating it. “I know what you’re thinking. _I_ bought you this one, it doesn’t have too many calories.” He sits on the bed.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean moves closer to his brother. For some reason he just wants to touch him. Their arms brush, and he hums softly, happily.

 

“And _that_ begins,” the Colonel sighs, resting his head on the ground. He looks away.

 

Once Sam finishes his treat, he looks at Dean for a moment. “I guess we’ll...” Okay, no, he wants to enjoy this for a bit longer. Sam relies on Dean’s stupidity, saying, “We’ll figure out our next move soon, I guess.” He doesn’t want to go to the pound just yet.

 

Dean nods, cuddling closer to Sam. He lies his head on his shoulder, but immediately moves it away. Okay, this is weird. Why is he so snuggly all of a sudden?

 

This confuses Sam to no end, and he looks at Dean weird. After a moment of silence, he throws away the candy wrapper.  When he turns back around, Sam’s eyes fall onto the dog. “I know it’s dumb to assume that animals just don’t think or something, but this is freaking me out.” Sam _loves_ dogs, and he’s inclined to go pet the Colonel, but now that he knows that he’s basically a person it unsettles him.

 

Dean chuckles, lying back. God, he wants to be touched so bad...

 

After a moment, Sam turns on the TV before tossing the remote to his brother. He sits on the floor, and the German Shepard immediately rolls onto his back. “Aw, yeah.”

 

Sam rubs his stomach, waiting for Dean to change the channel to something that he knows they both enjoy. The Colonel makes various pleased noises.

 

Dean starts flipping through the channels, but he can’t help but glance at his brother and the dog on the floor and feel jealous. He wants attention like that! So, after a few more minutes of channel surfing, he whines and crawls onto the floor. Climbing into Sam’s lap, he lies on his back and waits.

 

“Attention whore,” the Colonel grumbles, scooting a bit closer to the TV.

 

Taken aback, Sam grunts. “Dude - What the Hell?”

 

Whimpering, Dean squirms a bit and pulls up his shirt so his stomach is revealed. “Rub.”

 

Sam blinks at him for a good minute. “Oh my God. You are a dog, aren’t you?” Sam starts laughing at him, snorting a bit.

 

Dean whines, feeling embarrassed. He’s being so weird, but he really wants his tummy rubbed. “Please?”

 

Once Sam’s done laughing, he squirms a bit to get comfortable. Without a word, Sam hesitantly rests his hand on Dean’s stomach. He rubs it.

 

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Dean curls up a bit and snuggles as close as he can to his brother.

 

Sam smiles a bit. He rubs Dean’s stomach, paying a lot of attention to his navel. After getting over how foreign and strange it is, Sam relaxes, rubbing Dean as if he were an actual dog.

 

Humming, Dean starts shaking his leg. He doesn't notice it at first, but when he does, he tries to stop it. He's being so weird. After finding that he can't stop it, he gives up.

 

Laughing again, Sam’s free hand comes up to scratch Dean behind the ears.

 

Dean lets out pleased noises, sticking his tongue out and licking Sam’s shirt. The fact that there’s fabric there doesn’t seem to bother him, and he licks at it for a few moments before starting to lick his wrist on the arm he’s not using.

 

The hand scratching behind Dean’s ear smacks his face gently. “Bad dog. That’s kinda gross, dude.” He continues petting him.

 

The Colonel trots over, looking at Dean. “Move it, it’s my turn,” he states, having apparently decided that Dean’s had enough.

 

Dean looks up at the dog, growling and curling up more in Sam’s lap. “Nice try, dude. Not gonna happen.”

 

Sam looks at the dog before resting his eyes on Dean again. “Seriously? You’re aware that you’re actually pretty heavy, right?”

 

“So? You’re strong, you can deal with it,” Dean replies.

 

Pushing Dean onto the floor, Sam stands. He gets on the bed, laying down. “I was losing feeling in my legs,” he exaggerates.

 

Dean whimpers, suddenly sad. He climbs on the bed, crawling over to Sam and lying down.

 

Sam snaps his fingers in front of Dean’s face. “Is there any of Dean left in there or do I just have a clingy dog now?” he sighs.

 

“I'm here,” Dean says, sighing. “I just wanna cuddle. Got a problem, bitch?”

 

“You don’t have to be a jerk about it...” Sam kicks off his shoes, sliding under the covers. Dean immediately does the same, and the brunette snuggles into his side as usual.

Dean squeezes Sam lovingly, leaning over and kissing him.

 

Sam kisses him back without hesitation. He closes his eyes, humming happily. Dean suddenly starts humping his brother's leg. He can't explain it. He's suddenly really horny.

 

Pulling back, Sam starts laughing again. “Quit that. You’re not a freaking teenager, dude.”

 

Moaning, Dean shakes his head and starts kissing Sam again as he humps his leg.

 

“Dean,” he mumbles in protest against his brother’s mouth. Sam huffs, feeling Dean starting to actually get aroused from this shitty simulation. They’re both wearing jeans, and that’s actually kind of impressive.

 

Whining, Dean tugs at Sam's clothes. "Off. Take them off," he orders.

 

They haven’t had sex since the Trials for whatever reason, so Sam wants to pounce at this, but he shrugs. “Just cuz you’re horny doesn’t mean I am, Dean.”

 

Dean growls, unzipping Sam’s jeans. “Take them off!”

 

Since Sam was expecting at whine or some persuasion, the sudden outburst makes him jump. He doesn’t like how angry Dean sounds, and he recoils a bit. Only a bit. He’s... He’s a man.

 

Yanking Sam's pants down, Dean starts palming him through his boxers and kissing him aggressively.

 

Squirming a bit, Sam frowns against Dean’s lips. He tries to keep up with the kissing, if he can even all it that. Dean’s teeth are smashing into his own, and if his brother isn’t carefully he’s going to bite Sam’s tongue. He grinds up into Dean’s touch.

 

Dean licks inside Sam's mouth, taking his hand away from his cock to wiggle out of his pants and boxers. After taking off both of their shirts and Sam's boxers, he starts jacking off his brother dry.

 

Moaning in that cute way that Dean secretly likes - Sam is just _such_ a woman - the brunette kisses his brother back normally.

 

Groaning, Dean moves his face down and kisses and licks at Sam’s neck before moving it down to his shoulder and nipping at it.

 

Sam moans again, scooting onto Dean. He grinds against his brother, his cock sliding against Dean’s. “Mm...”

 

Dean moans before flipping them over and holding down Sam’s wrists. He continues kissing him aggressively for a minute before scooting down and starting to lick around Sam's hole.

 

Spreading his legs, the blankets finally give up on life, falling to the floor. This is the moment that Sam realizes that the Colonel is in the room, and he’s _watching_ them. “Dean?” It comes out as a half-moan, half-objection.

 

“Hm?” Dean hums, glancing up at his brother.

 

“The dog,” Sam sighs, a blush rising to his face. There’s no way he’s having sex now that he knows that animals are sentient.

 

When Dean looks back, the German Shepard laughs. “Don’t stop on my account. Good for you, Horse.”

 

Dean shrugs, going back to rimming Sam. This makes the brunette huff, pulling back. “Dean, I’m not having sex with him in the room.”

 

Dean's silent for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing up. He walks over to the bathroom, opening the door and look at the dog. “Go on. Get in.”

 

Trotting into the bathroom after huffing, Dean shuts the door. He gets back on the bed and continues. Sam moans, wiggling around. “D-De...”

 

Dean spits on the ring of muscle and gets his finger wet before sliding it in and starting to stretch Sam out.

 

“ _Ah_ \- Dean... We’re not teenagers - Get some actual lube... You... Animal...”

 

“That's me...” Dean growls, moving his finger around.

 

Sam whines, squirming a little. Just enough to protest, anyway. “In the d-duffel. C’mon... Takes two sec - Mm... Seconds...”

 

“No, I'm opening you up however I want,” Dean says, spitting on another finger and adding it in a minute later.

 

Suddenly becoming worried, Sam says quietly, “Dean... Maybe I should just use my mouth... I... Y’know it’s been a while since we’ve done this and...” Dean sure doesn’t seem like he’s planning to make love to him.

 

Dean scissors his brother open, shaking his head. “I wanna fuck you,” he grunts.

 

Shivering a bit, Sam starts to get a little scared. Usually Dean would sense any hesitation, take good care of him. This only serves to make him whimper. “D-Dean... I don’t...” He tries to pull away. He’s never been this far gone, and Sam’s worried that his brother is going to do a piss poor job and be extra rough. That won’t feel good to Sam at all.

 

Spitting on the third finger and slipping it in, Dean starts kissing Sam roughly again.

 

Assuming that Dean is just in some kind of haze, the brunette smacks him upside the head. “Dean!” he exclaims in frustration when he brother pulls back enough for his words to travel.

 

Growling, Dean looks at Sam. “What?” he grunts, still moving his fingers.

 

“Can ya... C’mon...” Sam, not knowing what else to do, scratches Dean behind his ear. “Gotta be gentle with Sammy remember?” he says as if Dean’s an actual dog. It bothers him to refer to himself as ‘Sammy’ but he feels as though the nickname will have a better effect.

 

Dean’s face softens, and he leans his head into Sam’s hand.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sam calms down himself. “Yeah. Gotta be careful, remember? Yeah? Don’t wanna hurt Sammy, right?” He hates speaking in third person.

 

Dean nods, feeling a little bad. “Sorry, Sammy.” He leans down and kisses his brother gently, lovingly.

 

Sam kisses back contently, and they part with a wet sound. “It’s okay. Gotta be careful, though. Understand, Dean?”

 

Nodding, Dean says, “Mhm...” He pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube from the duffel under the bed before pouring some over his fingers and slipping them back in one by one.

 

Now allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure, Sam all but purrs. “Goood boy... Yeaaaahh....”

 

Dean hums. He likes the praise. Leaning down, he continues to kiss Sam lovingly.

 

Petting Dean as they kiss, Sam grinds back on his big brother’s finger. He pants into the kiss. This is much better. Hopefully he’ll be able to keep Dean more calm like he is now.

 

Once Sam is all stretched out, Dean pulls his fingers out and positions himself at his brother's entrance. Guiding himself in, he groans.

 

Sam, surprised, pulls back. Dean slips out of him with a whine, and Sam pushes him to the edge of the bed. He sits up. “You’re a good boy, right? Be gentle with Sammy?”

 

Dean nods, whining. “Mhm... I’ll be gentle...” he promises.

 

Sighing happily, Sam crawls back over to the pillows and sticks his ass up. He lays down his arms so that he can raise his butt higher. Sam sighs, looking back at his brother. “Gotta put some lube on your cock, Big Brother...” he moans, wiggling his ass seductively.

 

Staring at his brother’s butt, Dean zones out. He starts drooling a little, and he snaps out of it a minute later and lathers his cock up. Grabbing Sam's waist, he thrusts into him. Dean doesn’t exactly go slow, and he knocks the wind out of Sam. God, it’s been so long since they’ve done this. “D-De...” he whimpers.

 

Moaning, Dean starts losing himself again and thrusts in and out. Since he’s, well, a dog, the older Winchester doesn’t exactly have the best amount of control. Normally he’d wait for Sam to adjust, soothingly rubbing his back as he whispers sweet nothings - when they’re making love, anyway.

 

Sam squeals in pain, grabbing at the sheets. “D-Dean, you - you gotta wait. God, stop that fucking hurts!”

 

Dean groans as he fucks Sam, squeezing his hips. “Fuck, Sammy... God, you feels so good...” It’s only at this moment that Sam’s body - even though they haven’t done anything like this for awhile, Sam knows _that_ part of Dean’s body very well - realizes that Dean’s cock has a small bump in the middle.

 

“What’s wrong with your cock?” he pants, grunting afterwards. Sam reaches back and pushes at Dean. “Please, stop. That hurts. You’re - You’re hurting Sammy really bad, Big Brother.”

 

Grabbing Sam's wrists, Dean holds them down and growls. “ _No_.” In Dean’s mind, Sam’s pleasure doesn’t mean anything. _He’s_ the Alpha, and _he_ does whatever he wants. Right now he’s breeding his beautiful Omega.

 

Eyes widening, Sam fights against his brother, squirming. “Seriously, that hurts - Dean! Stop that, you’re not an animal! Dammit. That fucking hurts.” His voice wavers, starting to sound watery as his eyes sting.

 

Dean moans as he fucks his brother, closing his eyes. “O - Oh, yeah... Fuck... Gonna breed you, Little Brother. You’re my little breeding bitch...” The small bump gets a bit bigger, and Sam tries to figure out what it is. It’s hard to feel past the pain, though.

 

Sam manages to free one of his hands, and he smacks Dean again. Like before, he gets a growl, but also a grace period. He scratches behind Dean’s ears, whimpering. “Stop...”

 

Looking at his brother with... Well, puppy dog eyes, Dean whimpers. “I hurt you again? I'm sorry, Sammy...” Scooting up, he licks Sam’s face lovingly. It’s second-nature at this point.

 

“Dean, please don’t move... You hurt so much... Fuck, it’s like I’m little all over again...” A tear escapes Sam’s eye, and Dean licks it away.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Sammy,” Dean says.

Taking a deep breath, Sam makes sure to continue scratching Dean. Apparently that brings out his more affectionate side. “It’s fine. Please don’t move. You - You gotta wait...”

 

Dean nods softly, whining. He hates that his brother is hurt, and he hates even more that he's the one who hurt him.

 

Sam’s arm is cramping, so it falls back down. He whines. “Oh, God, I think I’m just gonna have to suck this up. I should’ve... Fuck...” Dean’s going to hate himself once this spell wears off. He’s been denying Sam sex because he’s ‘been weak’ and now he suddenly _really_ wants to. But, of course, he’s a damn dog who doesn’t have a sense of self control. Sam’s chest quivers, and he buries his face in the sheets. He tries to not cry.

 

Dean whines, not liking to see Sam in pain. He carefully leans down so he can lick the back of Sam's neck.

 

All of a sudden, Sam understands. Maybe the spell _did_ effect him physically. “Oh, you... Dean you have a knot. You have a knot like... A dog...” That means they’re going to be tired together after Dean comes, and that this experience is going to be even more painful. Well, since he knows that the merciless animal inside of his brother will start up again soon, Sam tries to calm down. He enjoys the licking, no matter how stupid and weird that is, and finds comfort in it. Maybe it’s because he knows that’s the way new way his brother is saying that he’s sorry and that he loves him.

 

After another minute or so of licking and apologizing, Dean ends up moving a bit and growing. “Can I start again?” Without waiting for an answer, he starts thrusting in and out of his brother.

 

“Ow,” Sam simply whispers, gripping the sheets tightly. At this point he’s wondering if he’d even enjoy this if Dean went slow. It might hurt a lot, but at least someone is getting pleasure. That’s... That’s what matters. Dean has sacrificed so much for him. This is the least he can do.

 

Dean fucks his brother harder, throwing his head back and moaning. “Sammy...” he says breathily, tongue trying to escape his mouth. “Have a knot? Yeah, gonna have ya hangin’ off it like a breeding bitch. Fucking Omega.”

 

Whimpering, Sam’s hand goes back a little and pokes at Dean’s. He wants to hold his hand through this, but Dean’s probably going to just bite and snarl at him. _Where’s the love?_  


 

Dean grabs his hand, but instead of holding it like Sam wants, he holds it and the other hand down so he can’t move. “You like me in your ass. _Ah_ , yeah, it’s getting bigger. Your greedy fucking hole is gonna take all of it.”

 

Squirming around, Sam whimpers. Dean’s going to be so fucking broody when he’s completely human. Sam’s not going to get any kisses or cuddles or _anything_. For Sam, this is just a naughty puppy being too rough and him being delicate from not having sex. To Dean, this is going to be him holding down his little brother and raping him. Sam whines.

 

Snarling, Dean pushes down on Sam hard to signal to him not to move. He moves his mouth his neck, biting him.

 

_Dean would be the meanest fucking dog!_

 

“Aw! Hey! Bad!” Sam only struggles more. Dean is hurting his wrists. “Bad - Bad dog!” He sniffles into the bed.

 

“Stop struggling,” Dean demands, growling and squeezing Sam's wrists as hard as he can. That knot is growing to the size of a tennis ball quickly, and the brunette knows that his big brother is going to come soon. But God, that knot of his dragging against his inner walls makes him so nervous. Soon he’ll be too big to thrust.

 

Freezing up, Sam decides to just do as Dean instructs. Maybe he’ll be gentler. His wrists hurt before, but now that Dean’s focusing on hurting them it’s awful. He’s had worse, of course, but that’s not the point. Sam finds out he was was wrong when Dean just fucks him harder and faster.

 

A minute later, the older Winchester closes his eyes. “Gonna come...” Not a moment after, he comes as he bites down on Sam's shoulder. Dean’s in him to the base, his cock pumping load after load into him. His knot is swelled completely, and Sam has no doubt that his big brother and him are stuck together. 

 

Sam’s crying as subtly as he can, thanking the God that left that it’s over. He takes deep breaths, knowing that he needs to calm down.

 

Dean sighs, leaning down and licking the back of Sam’s shoulder, suddenly all snuggly.

 

Whimpering, Sam hopes that once Dean pulls out, that he doesn’t decides he wants to go another round. It’s not like Sam would fight him off. That’d _break_ Dean once he’s back to normal. “You’ve been a very bad dog, Dean,” he whispers softly. If he speaks any louder he’s going to start weeping dramatically.

 

Whimpering, Dean continues to lick his brother lovingly. “I'm sorry...” He really is apologetic, but his big brother doesn’t seem to realize that what he did was really wrong. That’s fine, though. Sam needs to absorb that opinion, because he knows that he positively cannot curse Dean out about this when he’s back to normal.

 

“Okay. I know, Dean. Yeah.” Sam continues to take deep breaths. He wonders how long they’ll be like this. God, it hurts so much more than normal because of this damn thing. “Dammit... Bad dog! Bad! Bad!” The scolding makes Dean whine. “You were too rough. I don’t like being held down.” They’ve done some weird things in the bedroom, even experimented with some monster-hunter role play, but Dean’s never held him down. Not even for the role play. He knows that Sam hates that. Ropes? Sure. He knows how to get out of those, but a pair of hands are a different story.

 

-

 

About an hour pasts before Dean’s knot is gone, and he finally pulls out with a whimper. Dean snuggles close to his brother. He licks Sam’s face, feeling really bad. He’s had an hour of Sam explaining why he shouldn't of done what he did; why he needs to control himself. “I’m sorry, Sammy...”

 

Pulling away, Sam tries to get onto his feet but he trips. He thankfully catches himself before he hits the ground, though. “I know, Dean.” Cum runs down his thigh, and the brunette’s knees shake.

 

“Do you forgive me?” Dean asks, getting off the bed and walking over to Sam. He has a weird instinct to get on his hands and knees, so he does.

 

“...Yeah,” Sam says quietly. He rubs his eyes before petting Dean. He realizes that he doesn’t have an erection anymore. Sam _really_ didn’t get anything out of that, but he’s a little happy that Dean did. It’s hard for his brother to remain faithful to him, and taking sex out of the equation broke Sam’s heart when he saw how his brother’s eyes wandered on every girl that walked past him.

 

Humming softly, Dean nods. “Good... Can we cuddle?” He stills feels bad, but he'll feel a lot better if Sam gets back on the bed and snuggles with him.

 

Sam decides that this will make him feel better, and he gets back on the bed. Dean hops up, acting he more like a dog. Sam knows that they should get on with this case, but now he has to recover. He lays lax, letting Dean do whatever as he halfheartedly watches the TV. Dean put it on fucking Animal Planet.

 

Smiling happily, Dean gets on his back so Sam can rub his tummy, and his licks him occasionally.

 

Rubbing Dean’s stomach, Sam curiously asks, “Tell me your current inclination. Or, uh, a abnormal one.” He’s going to hold all this stuff over Dean’s head for years.

 

Dean shrugs. “I wanna stay here forever, and I wish you could rub my belly and scratch behind my ears all the - “ He suddenly hears a bark and looks around. When Dean sees a dog running around on the TV, he growls. Getting onto his hands and knees, he just stares at the screen, barking, snarling, and growling. At this point, Dean’s human brain is out the window, and he’s give in to all these powerful urges.

 

Sam smacks the back of his head. “Shush. Why don’t you go get us some food? I’m still hungry.” He’s decided that he deserves a fucking burger. Yeah, Sam will just jog it off. They’re only about three-hundred and thirty calories.

 

Dean stops growling a few minutes later, when it cuts to a commercial. “Okay.”

 

-

 

When Dean gets back from the drive-thru, he hands Sam a fast food bag and climbs onto the bed. “Everyone thought I was being weird because I stuck my head out the window. It's not weird, is it? I just like the wind in my face.”

 

“That’s adorable.” Sam takes his food, pointing at the screen. “Is this porn now? Does it turn you on?” It’s apparently a special on wild wolves, and they’re now showing very graphic mating habits.

 

The dog on the floor goes over to the bed. “Hook me up.” He waits, obviously wanting Dean to give him some food.

 

Deans makes some _very_ happy noises as he watches the TV, and he grabs a burger out of the bag and hands it to the dog.

 

“You got him an entire burger?!”

 

The Colonel gladly takes the food, laying down and starting to eat. Sam’s unable to comprehend this, but he think that it’s kind of cute.

 

Sam sighs when he doesn’t get an answer, starting to eat his own food. “Well isn’t this the best show to eat over? Uh...” He looks away.

 

As Dean eats and watches his porn, he looks down at his jeans, seeing his hardening cock trying to escape.

 

“Really, dude?” Sam says, looking at Dean’s tented pants. “You’re so gross.” He continues to eat, avoiding the screen. His ass hurts, but Sam starts to think about what Castiel said that one time. At least this wasn’t a cat mind-melt. A barbed penis? Good God that’d be awful.

 

Dean whines, squirming a little. “You wanna do something about this?”

 

Shaking his head, Sam continues eating. “Not really. You do something about it,” he huffs.

 

Dean groans. “Please?” he whines.

 

Sam swallows. “I’m eating! You’re the one who got a boner from Animal Planet!”

 

“Well, it's fitting, isn't it?” Dean asks. “I have the mind of an animal.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam digs around in the bag and eats some onion rings. “Yeah, but I’m too tired. I’m sore, Dean.” He doesn’t want to use his mouth either, because his big brother will probably choke him.

 

Dean huffs. “Fine,” he says, taking a big bite of his burger before stuffing some fries in his mouth.

 

Once Sam’s done eating, he climbs back into the bed. Sam managed to take a shower while Dean was out, so his hair is wet. He snuggles up, thankful for a break. Sure, he pushed Dean to take his case, but he’s enjoying himself - albeit the ache in his ass. “Clean that stuff up. I... More snuggle _after_ you take care of that. Hump my leg, I dunno.”

 

Humming, Dean happily sets the bag down and scoots over. He sits on Sam’s leg, humping it and moaning. Dean obviously didn’t clean up, but the brunette doesn’t really care; it’s not like it matters in the slightest.

 

“I wish it was this easy on a regular basis...” Sam scratches his brother behind his ears as he humps the brunette. “Good boy. Mhm... Good boy.”

 

Humming and moaning happily, Dean closing his eyes and nods. He loves this praise. It makes him feel really good about himself.

 

Sam chuckles, noticing how Dean smiles every time he’s complimented. “Good doggy. Thanks for getting food for us. Such a good dog.”

 

Dean smiles wider as he humps Sam’s leg. “Mm... I’m a really good boy...”

 

Nodding reluctantly, Sam lets Dean place sloppy kisses onto his face, licking him. “Yes. Good boy’s do what they’re told... You’re a good doggy...” Dean really isn’t a good boy, but Sam wants to make him feel better about all of this.

 

Dean licks Sam’s face all over, moving down to his neck, too. Spotting his brother’s finger, he bites it.

 

Sam yelps, trying to pull his finger out of Dean’s mouth. “Ow! No! Bad dog!” he hisses, squirming.

 

Dean lets go of Sam’s finger, whimpering. “No... Good dog...”

 

“That hurt, Dean,” Sam huffs, wiping it on the sheets. He shakes his head, looking at Dean angrily. “No, bad dog. No biting. That hurts.”

 

Dean whimpers. He stops his humping when he comes a minute or so later. Scooting up, he curls up with Sam, not bothering to change his boxers. “Sorry, Sammy... I just wanted to chew on something...” he explains. It makes sense, since puppies chew on anything they can find.

 

Sam swats at Dean, huffing. “Well don’t _eat_ my freaking finger, Dean.” He pulls Dean close, wanting some apologetic kisses.

 

Starting to kiss and lick Sam’s face again, Dean hums. “I love you, Sammy.”

 

Sighing, the brunette pushes Dean away a bit and nods. Sam wipes off his face. “I love you too. But no more biting.” He feels the spot that Dean bit earlier. It’s bruised with small indents. It’s nothing major, though. But it still hurts.

 

Dean nods, pecking Sam's lips before curling up again. “Okay.”

 

Suddenly, Sam perks up. “Dean, go get me two pairs of socks.” He sits up, leaning against the pillows.

 

“Okay...” Dean stands up, going to the dresser and opening the top drawer. Grabbing two pairs of socks, he tosses them to Sam and climbs back on the bed.

 

Sam takes the four socks and ties them all together, once he’s done, the brunette shakes it in front of Dean’s face. “Here, bite on this.”

 

Excited, Dean happily bites one end of the sock and pulls it out of Sam's hand. He lies back down, chewing on it.

 

Grabbing the other end, Sam gives it an experimental pull. He starts playing tug-of-war with his brother. This is fucking adorable. Dean’s never going to hear the end of this.

 

Dean growls, pulling on his end with his teeth. He gets on all fours, tugging at it.

This goes on for a good five minutes, and the only reason Dean wins is because Sam starts dying of laughter. He falls back onto the pillows, apparently extremely amused.

 

Happily lying back down, Dean starts chewing on the socks and humming.

 

“Okay... Well... Go change your underwear. We gotta go to the pound now.” As much as Sam would like to continue enjoying this, they need to get a move on before the spell wears off.

 

-

 

After they give the Colonel to those weird vegan freaks, Sam and Dean head back to the motel. Since Dean is still all dog-like the brunette decided that they should stay in town for another night. They’ll probably leave in the morning.

 

Sam takes off all of his clothes except his boxers and undershirt. He disappears into the bathroom for a bit, walking strangely. When he returns, Sam climbs back in bed and shuts off the lamp. He watches the TV.

 

Dean climbs in with him after he finishes trying to lick his own crotch. He curls up, licking Sam’s face.

 

“I told you that you weren’t flexible enough,” Sam laughs, pushing Dean back playfully. He snuggles submissively against his brother, humming happily. Sam loves how his big brother smells, all husky and leathery.

 

Holding his brother close, Dean huffs. “I almost had it.”

 

Sam giggles, sniffing his brother. “I’m sure you did.” He yawns, wiggling around a bit before getting comfy. “Good night, Dean.”

 

-

 

When Dean wakes up in the morning, he smiles softly and hugs Sam. Though, he suddenly thinks about everything that happened yesterday and realizes that the spell must have worn off. Standing up, he just kind of looks at Sam sadly. He was horrible to him. Oh, God, he’s a terrible person.

 

Since Dean always holds him when they sleep, Sam wakes a minute or so later. He whines, wriggling around unhappily as his hands try to find Dean. His eyes remain tightly closed, though.

 

Dean decides to pack up while Sam sleeps, since they should leave soon. He's ruined everything, hasn't he? He raped his little brother and everything’s ruined.

 

Sam rises up like a zombie from those old cartoons. His hair is going every which way, and when he sees it for himself he’ll probably scream or something. “Mornin’,” he grunts, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

 

Dean turns around, looking at Sam with this terribly guilty expression. “Sammy... Oh, my God, I’m so sorry.”

 

Blinking at his big brother, Sam yawns. He shrugs, rubbing his eyes again. “Spell wear off? Bummer.”

 

Nodding, Dean continues packing. “I'm so sorry,” he says.

 

“I’m okay, Dean.” It still fucking hurts like a bitch, but Dean will take care of him. “You were a puppy. You didn’t know any better.”

 

“You tried to stop me,” Dean replies, shaking his head. “I should have stopped. I practically raped you, Sam.”

 

Sam sighs. He knew that Dean would pull that card. “There’s no damage.” Sam checked. “It just... Hurt. It’s fine, though. Would’ve felt better if it hadn’t been so long, y’know?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, not saying anything. Why isn't Sam making a bit deal out of this? Rape is a big deal! After stuffing the rest of their clothes - except for outfits for today - in the bags, he zips them up. Grabbing Sam’s apparel, he tosses it to him before taking his own clothes into the bathroom to change.

 

Scoffing, Sam shakily gets to his feet. “What, so now you don’t wanna change in front of me? Dammit, Dean, I’m perfectly fine.” He gets on his clothes slowly, his sore butt making it hard to move.

 

“You shouldn't be,” Dean states. “No is ‘perfectly fine’ after being raped.” When he’s finished changing, Dean opens the door and walks out, grabbing the bags and keys.

 

Sam groans. He hates when Dean gets like this. Following his brother, the brunette limps. Once he reaches the Impala, Sam carefully gets in. He hisses at the pain sitting down brings.

 

Biting his lip, Dean holds back a sad whine. He caused that pain. After putting the bags in the trunk, he gets in his side and shuts the door, putting the keys in the ignition. 

 

“I could have stopped you if I wanted to. So it’s not... Rape...”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, pulling out of the parking lot. “You _tried_ to get me to stop. And I wouldn’t.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Yeah, I did that, too. But if I actually wanted to be an ass about it, I could have thrown you off.” He gestures to himself. “I’m bigger than you, dude.”

 

“But I would have just gotten angry and went right back in,” Dean retorts. “In case you haven’t noticed, _I was a dog_.”

 

Making a ‘yeah, no shit’ sound, Sam gaps at his big brother. “Are you saying that I’d lose against you in a fight? I could’ve knocked you out, Dean. Or just thrown you off, got you to calm down, and then explained that we needed to stop. It’s fine.”

 

Dean sighs sharply, making a turn. “I still feel terrible...”

 

“It’s _okay_ , Dean...” Sam assures, face softening. “I just... If I would’ve actually got you to stop it _would_ be rape. I mean... Technically... Maybe it... Was... But you were under the influence of something supernatural. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Swallowing, Dean shakes his head. “You’re not gonna be able to make me feel better. I’m gonna feel guilty about this for the rest of my life.”

 

Sam huffs. “I don’t want you to. At least one of us got to escape from... From all this for awhile.” He looks out the window. “But being distant isn’t going to change anything. Sure as Hell isn’t going to make me feel better or anything.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean says softly. “You may forgive me, but I will never forgive myself.”

 

Practically about to throw a temper tantrum like a little kid, Sam exclaims, “Well it’s not like it even matters, right? That’s the closest thing to what I’ve wanted for _weeks_ , Dean! Small touches, gentle kisses,  _sure_ , but you wouldn’t - Ugh! Why don’t you even _want_ to sleep with me anymore?”

 

“I just - “ Dean sighs. Yeah, Sam needs rest from the Trials, but there's more than that. Sam has an angel in him, and that would technically mean having a threesome, sleeping with an angel _and_ Sam. “You need to rest and relax, okay?”

 

Sam huffs again. “Whatever, Dean. Maybe - Maybe I’ll just find someone else to sleep with.” He’s angry, and he doesn’t mean that. But dammit, Sam doesn’t care right now. He’s frustrated and upset.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and scoffs, but he’s just hiding the sound of his heart shattering. “Don't be such a child about this.”

 

“ _I’m_ being a child? Dean, why don’t you actually trust me when I tell you I feel _great_? I don’t know why or how but it’s better than I’ve felt in years. Don’t you know how much it hurts when I just want to just... Just show you how much I love you and you _flinch_?”

 

“I'm sorry, okay?” Dean yells, glancing at Sam. “It’s complicated. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, _apparently_... Is something just different? Do you just... Am I not good anymore?” His voice softens as he continues. “Did you finally realize I’m your freakin’ brother and this thing we have is gross?”

 

“No, Sam, that's not it,” Dean promises. “You’re amazing, and I love you so much. I just need time.” Once Ezekiel is out of Sam, he should be okay. It’s like Sam and the dog; Dean just can’t have sex with him there. It’s just too weird, knowing that he’ll be there.

 

Sighing sadly, Sam looks at his feet. “Enough time to get a bit too drunk and make a mistake with some girl at the bar? Yeah, I know.”

 

“Sammy, don’t," Dean says. “I’m sorry. I love you, okay?”

 

Sam swallows. “You look at girls more than me these days, Dean... You don’t think that I notice?” he says quietly, voice sad and soft and vulnerable.

 

Dean feels terrible, because yeah, that's completely true. “Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. More than anyone or anything.”

 

“Except boobs.”

 

“Alright, I’ve had enough.” Dean finds a spot to pull over, and parks the car. Unbuckling, he leans over and kisses his brother lovingly. “Even more than boobs.”

 

Sam closes his eyes, grabbing Dean’s jaw and pulling him in for another kiss. He likes it when Dean’s gentle.

 

Smiling against his brother’s lips, the older Winchester licks inside his mouth.

 

Happy that Dean isn’t being distant and isolating like he usually is after he does something wrong, Sam sighs happily. He lets Dean map out every indent and bite mark in his mouth. They both taste horrible, but that doesn’t really matter at this moment.

 

Sam thinks that they’ll be okay.

 


End file.
